After Midnight
by playingthe-blamegame
Summary: Just what happened when the door closed in 8x21? One-shot turned two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little Japril one-shot based on the events of 8x21, and what we didn't see after the kiss. May become a two-shot if people like and I will do the bathroom scene. Enjoy y'all. **

* * *

The door slammed shut with force, and April quickly found herself slammed up against the hard wood in the dark room. She barely had time to suck in a much needed breath of air before Jackson's lips crashed against hers once again, their tongues quickly meshing together in a dance that was already familiar to the two best friends… or whatever they were now.

She dropped her head against the door and let out a moan of pleasure when Jackson's lips left hers and moved down to suck on her pulse point, leaving small red marks that won't be there in the next ten minutes.

She feels his hands work down her legs, and resting on the back of her knees. She took the hint, and jumped slightly. Jackson pulled her legs tightly around his waist and once again captured her lips in a scorching kiss.

"Jackson…" April moaned, and she felt Jackson grin against her skin.

"Hmm…" He hummed against her milky skin, before finding a spot just above the neckline of her shirt and sucking hard on the point, leaving a wide love bite below her collarbone.

Jackson then realised what he was doing and stopped. She was a virgin, and he was her best friend.

"Jackson…" April moaned at the loss of contact.

Jackson pulled back, and locked his eyes with hers, and he saw nothing but pure, unadulterated lust in hers, but he knew he still couldn't do this. "We can't… we shouldn't" He said.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled, and his blue-green eyes lit up a little more at her gesture, "Jackson… we can. I want this, for so long have I wanted this, so please…" She begged, and the look in her green eyes screamed sincerity and truth.

"Are you sure? 'Cause April, there's no going back after this" Jackson said, though he was sure she was certain.

"Jackson" April simply breathed, though the hesitant look in his eyes was still there.

Tightening her legs around his waist, she pulled him towards her using her arms that were wrapped around his neck and crashed her lips against his, her tongue running against his bottom lip in a teasing fashion, and he groaned from pleasure.

He pulled back though, before things could escalate again, "April," He said quietly, and the red-head looked at him curiously, "You're drunk, you don't want this" He said, running a finger up and down the smooth skin of her arm.

"Jackson, just shut up. I'm not drunk" April stubbornly said, letting out a huff of frustration.

"You sure?" He breathed huskily, his forehead touching hers.

"I'm very sure" She replied, making the move and capturing his lips in a raw and hungry kiss.

"Well that's good then" Jackson said, pulling back and ripping her shirt off, throwing it aimlessly across the room and slamming her back against the door.

April moaned in response, and her new lovers lips latched onto her bare breasts, nipping and sucking leaving little red marks.

She tightened her legs even more, if that were possible, and tilted her neck, giving him more access to the bare skin, and he gladly took up the offer. He began kissing her neck, and April slid her hands down Jackson's torso, resting the tips of her fingers on the hem of his shirt and sending him the hint. He lifted his arms, and April quickly disposed of the garment, throwing it across the room to join her shirt on the floor.

Jackson captured April's lips in a hot kiss, his tongue meshing with hers and picking her up, carrying her across to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Laying her down gently on it, Jackson peppered kisses on her toned stomach around her belly button, and April involuntarily let out a moan, and she felt Jackson smile against her skin.

He looked up at her, locking eyes with her as he kissed up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts, and up to her collarbone before lingering a few moments above her kiss swollen lips and then crashing down on them, their tongues dancing a passionate dance.

"Jackson, please…" April begged, and he complied, only slightly; by pulling down her jeans, kissing any part of her exposed skin as he pulled them off excruciatingly slow.

"Nuh uh, if we're doing this, we're doing it my way" Jackson hummed, his voice mere vibrations against her silky skin, and kissing the skin of her inner thigh, causing a moan to escape her parted lips.

He rocked back on his knees, and April bit her lip, admiring the view of his chiselled abs from where she was laying for only a few moments before he moved back to his previous position, only now he was wearing less clothing, leaving the both of them in just their underwear, as his jeans had joined hers on the floor next to the bed.

He crawled up the bed until her eyes were level with his, and he kissed her with such sensuality that it shocked them both. He reached around her back as she arched into his touch, and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. She arched further into his touch, being able to fully feel his erection against her thigh, and he trailed a hand down her side, bringing it forward and cupping one of her breasts in his hand. His other hand entwined with hers, and they lay next to her red curls, that were now astray on the pillows.

She bucked her hips, and lifted her legs to wrap around his muscular waist. He took the hint, and his hand released her breast, and slid down her silky smooth stomach, and hooked in the edge of her panties, tugging on them slightly.

April groaned out loud, and Jackson pulled a little more on her panties, before she released her legs from around his waist and he was able to pull them down fully.

He drank in the sight of her lying vulnerable before him, and she felt her cheeks begin to burn under his gaze. He tipped her chin up, and looked her directly in the eyes; capturing her lips in a kiss he pulled back breathless and husked, "You're beautiful"

He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom, she pulled down his boxers as he tore the foil wrapper; sliding it onto his painful erection Jackson positioned himself at her entrance. Locking his eyes with hers he entered her slowly, and stopped, giving her time to adjust to the feeling before she lifted a hand to his face and kissed him passionately, urging him on.

He began thrusting slowly in and out, their cries of pleasure ringing throughout the dark room as they both climbed higher and higher to their peaks. April reached her peak first, crying out in ecstasy and Jackson followed mere seconds later, collapsing next to her after disposing of the condom.

Jackson turned his head to look at April as he attempted to regain his normal breathing pattern; finding that she was doing the same.

April turned and found Jackson's gaze on her, smiling brightly she turned on her side to face him properly and was surprised to find that nothing felt awkward, or forced; just right. That's all it felt; right. Like it was fate or something like that. But April's thoughts soon consumed her; what about Jesus? She broke her promise to him and she feels good about it.

She turned to Jackson next to her, and literally had to force out her next words.

"You should go"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop me a line and let me know, also, please tell me if I should turn it into a two shot. Again, hope you enjoyed guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You people asked for it; and well… you got it. And this is for Larissa, our little results day present to each other, ((I'm getting calzona fluff in return****)) **

* * *

"The problem isn't that I broke my promise to Jesus, that's not the problem…" April said softly, looking into Jackson's eyes as she showed her raw vulnerability.

"The problem…" She trailed on, her voice become softer and catching in her throat.

"Is that it felt good…" Jackson finished, taking a tiny step closer to her.

"It felt good" April said, leaning further back on the bathroom counter, but not too much that it was a noticeable movement.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage…" Jackson said.

"Taken advantage? I kissed you remember" April laughed. How could he feel guilty about something she started?

"Yeah, but I kissed you back" He said, standing by the door that leads into the bathroom.

She bit her lip in a teasing manner as she leant back on the counter, looking at him seductively she said, "Yeah, but then I unbuttoned your shirt"

He caught on to what she was doing, because he wasn't wearing a button down shirt last night, locking the door securely, he turned to her, "Yeah, and then I pulled up that skirt"

"Yeah but then I kissed your neck" April said biting her lip, tilting her head as Jackson walked over to her.

"And then I took off your shirt" Jackson replied, standing so he was right in front of April.

"And then I unbuckled your belt" April husked, her voice getting deeper with lust.

"And then I slipped my hand up your back" He said, just as turned on as she as he slipped his hand under her shirt and up her back, resting it just below her the fastening of her bra.

"And I wrapped my arms around your neck" She said, doing the same and as soon as she did he lifted her up onto the counter, her legs locking around his waist.

"And then…" He breathed, his forehead touching hers.

"And then…" She replied, and was silenced by his lips crushing hers.

The kiss was hungry; raw and passionate and lustful. Teeth clashed and tongues duelled in the others mouth. The kiss displayed nothing but their lust for the other, all of the pent up feelings being released.

His muscled arms reached around the back of her waist, and she jumped up into his arms, her legs tightening around his waist as he turned them around and walked them towards an open stall, he pushed them against the wall and slammed the door behind him.

She smiled into the kiss, his insistence turning her on even more. His lips broke away from hers, and he drank in the sight before him like a parched animal would water and she blushed furiously under his gaze, turning her head away so she couldn't meet his gaze.

He turned her head so she was looking at him again, and he reached back and pulled her legs tighter around his waist, her pencil skirt riding higher up her milky thighs, exposing milky white skin that still had faint marks from the night before.

She took his lips and engaged their tongues in a passionate fight, and his hand slipped around her back, pushing her shirt upwards and his hand resting on the smooth curvature of her back.

His hand slipped down to the zipper on her skirt, and she pulled her hips away from the wall, grinding into him but giving him access to undo the zip. She moaned when she felt the garment loosen, and he grinned against the skin of her neck when he heard the noises that were slipping from in between her lips; sounds that he was provoking out of her.

He quickly lifted her legs higher and tighter around his waist, before unexpectedly turning her around; slamming her back against the door of the stall.

She reached her hand down in between their bodies, and made quick work of undoing the buckle of his belt. He groaned when he felt her dexterous fingers purposely graze his ever growing erection, and he bucked his hips, pushing himself flush against her wet heat.

She pushed his trousers down, and his hand slipped upwards, his fingers grazing her peaked nipples.

"Jackson…" She begged, pulling him closer to her using the strength in her legs, "Please"

"What? Tell me what you want, April" He husked, finding a weak spot on her neck and sucking; hard.

"I… I want you" April husked.

Upon hearing those words, Jackson quickly pulled her skirt up and slid her panties down, leaving her exposed and waiting. She used the heels of her feet to push down his boxers, and as soon as they fell down she cried out in pleasure at the feel of him entering her.

He thrusted in and out of her, each time pushing further into her, making her cry out louder and louder with each thrust.

She quickly reached her climax, and her head fell as far back as it could as she screamed out in ecstasy and he watched her as he too fell over the edge right after her.

She dropped her head onto his shoulders as he pulled out of her, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. He locked eyes with her, and she lifted her head to land a soft kiss onto his lips, their tongues entwined as she lowered her legs from around his waist and placed her bare feet onto the floor.

She sighed when the kiss ended, and after checking the time on her watch she quickly pulled on all of her discarded clothing and straightened herself up, before shouting a goodbye to Jackson and running out of the bathroom and leaving Jackson standing alone, wishing her to come back.

* * *

**A/N: wow, that ending sucks so bad, but I hope you guys enjoyed these two little shots, I am working on a full length japril story so that should be up... whenever really. **


End file.
